Talk:Vampirismus
Wir sollten mal einige Details dazu klären, nachdem das ja für alle außer MaWelts Charakter doch von Intersse ist (keine depperten Aging Rolls mehr, die Ruhestätte vor der Tür - der Friedhof, und keine Sau wundert sich in der Stadt über unsere merkwürdigen Gewohnheiten - Magier sind ja ohnehin ein obskures Pack. Akhat Istha erklärt alle unsere Untaten zu Angelegenheite des M.O. und hehe fertig ist die Masquerade..;[ .) Scherz, ohne. SChauts' es Euch mal an. Bitte Feedback HaraScon 15:27, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Sehr umsichtig und schön formuliert. Ich hab gleich meinen Senf hinzugefügt. BelniFore 07:20, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Danke. Ich sehe, wir haben da ähnliche Ansichten. ich habe den Begriff Lebensenergie bewußt amorph gehalten. Rein theoretisch kann ich mir auch vorstellen, dass die großen und dunklen Meister wie Sarys auch von reiner Vis-energie leben können - sie "saugen" quasi die Erde/die Magie aus. Bei allem ästhetischer Verbrämung ist Vampirismus nichts anders als eine ziemlich grindige Art des Parasitismus. Aber soooooo nützlich ;))))) HaraScon 08:26, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) ad Perdovincis: Belnifore, was hälst Du davon, wenn wir dieses System überhaupt auf alle Kinde von Sarys übertragen ? Das Konzept ist eigentlich so gut, dass das wirklich die mysthische Grundlage des Hauses Calay darstellen kann...Venara kann ja eine durchwegs prominente Stellung innerhalb des Hauses innehaben (das kommt eigentlich bereits schon bis dato klar heraus)... Die Konzeption ist (wie üblich) absolut genial. Wirklich großes Lob ! LG HaraScon 15:48, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Danke sehr. Wir können die Perdovincis mal so reinnehmen. Als zweite Familie hätte ich mir die Familie di Vestobal gedacht. Diese stelle ich mir ebenfalls als ähnliche Mythic Vampyres vor. Die dritte Familie (noch kein Name) sollte aber exotischer sein und ihres Zeichens vielleicht sogar Dark Faeries. Muss aber nicht sein. BelniFore 21:54, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Nach dem gestrigen Playtesting werde ich die Vampyr-Existenz noch etwas verfeinern und daran herumfeilen. Kommentare und Anregungen sehr erwünscht. BelniFore 11:00, 14 August 2006 (UTC) * gelungen, gelungen! :) gib den werewesen in uhle noch den namen Vanarii, als solche werden sie dort erwähnt. --MaWelt 07:56, 15 August 2006 (UTC) **Rugaly und Vanarii stelle ich mir als erbitterte Widersacher mit unterschiedlichem Fluch/Segen vor. Während die Rugaly mit einem wahnsinnigen Sohn von Ursol im Bund sind, haben die Vanarii den Segen eines edlen Sohnes von Ursol. Beide haben letztlich eine andere Agenda und empfinden sich gegenseitig als Anathema bzw. Hinderniss. Soviel zu meiner Grundidee. Falls du bereits Vorstellungen zu den Vanarii hast oder ich dich weiter inspirieren konnte, kannst du ruhig etwas dazu erfinden, es würde aber unter Werwesen statt unter Vampirismus fallen. Vampirismus möchte ich "moven" zu Vampyre. BelniFore 13:20, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ***let there be conflict as old as the sons of Ursol herself --MaWelt 14:02, 15 August 2006 (UTC) * noch was ist mir aufgefallen: man schreibt "Drooas" nicht "Druas" --MaWelt 07:59, 15 August 2006 (UTC) * ad Melancholie und Schlaf: sinkt die macht des individuums - es verliert level seiner eigenschaften, oder verliert es einfluss auf seine umwelt? beides kann ich mir vorstellen, wobei mir zweiteres besser gefällt und sich durchaus auch in flaws ausdrücken läßt, da es ja den vortschritt einer zeitperiode nicht mitbekommen hat. **auf jedenfalls sehe ich auch zweiteres, aber ersteres ist ebenfalls von mir angedacht. die idee: vampyre, die krampfhaft an der welt festklammern, werden zwar immer mächtiger, aber auch immer unersättlicher und wahnsinniger. nur wenn das rasen des fluches zur ruhe kommt (schlaf) und der vampyr sich wieder schwächt, kann er erneut mit frischer kraft und gesundem (?) geist agieren. BelniFore 13:20, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :*regeltechnisch könnte ich mir folgendes vorstellen bzw als anregung vorstellen: Schlaf Je älter das Individuum wird, desto länger muss es schlafen um sich zu erholen. Je älter es ist, desto fester sind aber auch seine Bande zu seiner Umwelt. Die Punkte können frei verteilt aber müssen von bestehenden sozialen Eigenschaften abgezogen werden. Negativwerte werden immer zu 0 aufgerundet. :Verlust von sozialen Kontakten per Schlafzyklus ::Alter des Individuums / Jahre des Schlafes x Stamina. Unabhängig vom Verlust der sozialen Kontakten bekommt das Individuum für jeden Schlafzyklus einen Flaw, der ähnlich wie "Amnesia" zu handhaben ist und im Laufe der Zeit mit CP abgebaut werden kann bzw durch gezieltes Anhäufen von geschichtlichem Wissen über die verschlafene Periode abgebaut werden kann. Negativwerte werden immer zu 0 aufgerundet. :unzeitgemäß/Amnesia ::Jahre des Schlafes / 50 aufgerundet (50 = Lebebszyklus eines Menschen) Die Regelung von unzeitgemäß/Amnesia kann man evetuell noch verfeinern indem man die Lebenszyklen der einzelnen Rassen berücksichtigt. D.h. ein orkisches Individuum - vorausgesetzt das geht überhaupt - könnte ja eine kürzere Lebenszeit haben als zb ein elbisches. --MaWelt 08:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *muss ich mir noch anschauen im detail, klingt nicht übel. BelniFore 13:20, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *die idee zu amnesia gefällt mir wirklich gut! repräsentiert die allmähliche unschärfe der vergangenheit, wenn sich niemand damit beschäftigt. der wahnsinn der im schlaf über die vampyre gleich einem fiebersturm wütet, verzerrt ihre erinnerungen. sehr hübsch. BelniFore 13:26, 15 August 2006 (UTC)